Sanaré tus heridas
by Kutral
Summary: La Jefe de policía Lin Beifong suele recurrir a Kya cada vez que resulta herida cumpliendo su deber, está vez encontrará algo más que una sanación usual.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Este fanfic está dedicado a matsu33, quién me pidió que escribirá sobre esta adorable pareja. Espero que te guste y que haya capturado la esencia de ambas

 **Sanaré tus heridas**

\- Quítate la ropa – ordeno la curandera. La Jefa de policía se le quedo viendo con el rostro inexpresivo y actitud reticente

\- Pensé que podías utilizar tu agua control incluso con la ropa puesta

\- La herida que tienes requiere de un contacto más directo con la piel – explicó calmadamente Kya – Vamos Lin no es la primera vez que te veo en ropa interior, ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestros días de campamento con Bumi y Suyin?

\- Por toda la maestra tierra bufó, utilizando su metal control se despojó de la pesada armadura que llevaba consigo. Tragando el aire entre dientes al pretender desprenderse de sus ropas, pues la herida que tenía en el costado derecho de su cuerpo comenzó a punzarle intensamente.

\- Deja que te ayude con eso – dijo Kya avanzando hacia ella, tomando sus prendas desde abajo

\- No, yo puedo – renegó Lin aún con los brazos en alto, a medio camino de desvestirse retrocedió un poco

\- No seas necia – le reprendió la curandera

\- ¡Te dije que puedo sola! – declaró enfadad la maestra tierra, retrocediendo y tropezando con uno de los jarrones de su amiga

Arrastrando a Kya consigo en la caída, la maestra agua no supo cómo ni cuándo pero logró estabilizarlas a ambas cogiendo a Lin de la cintura y afirmándola contra la pared. Una especie de calor se formo entre amabas, envolviéndolas.

\- ¿Me dejarás ayudarte ahora? – preguntó un tanto divertida la sanadora. Lin alzo los brazos, mirando hacia otro lado resignada permitió que su amiga le quitara la prenda de ropa

\- ¿Te olvidas de los pantalones? – le provoco la maestra tierra. Mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en un punto Kya le contestó

\- Eso... debemos evaluarlo después. Ven por acá – le señaló el pasillo mientras ella se dirigía hacia dentro

Ambas mujeres llegaron a una habitación redonda decorada sabiamente con cuadros que invitaban a la relajación. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba una especie de piscina, del tamaño suficiente para que cualquier persona se sumergiera en ella.

\- Adelante - le invitó la curandera, avanzando para encender unos inciensos

\- Por favor no. Detesto el olor de esas cosas

\- Como gustes – sonrió Kya

Sumergiéndose en aquellas aguas Lin permitió que su amiga le realizara el tratamiento, sintiéndose lentamente más tranquila y relajada a medida que la herida de su costado sanaba.

\- Deberías considerar declinar a tu puesto en la policía – comentó calmadamente Kya, observando con tristeza como otra cicatriz se formaba en el cuerpo de la oficial

\- ¿Sugieres que estoy muy vieja para el puesto? – se enfadó Lin levantándose de golpe – si te molesta atenderme buscare otro curandero

\- ¿Qué?, no, espera no he terminado el tratamiento – cogiéndola por el hombro

Desestabilizándose por la fuerza con la que Lin se deshizo de su ataque, cayendo de espalda contra la especie de piscina, no sin antes llevarse consigo a la oficial. Kya soltó un gemido al golpearse contra el agua.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ahora preocupada la oficial, sin querer moverse de donde estaba

\- Sí, sólo quédate así un poco – contestó tocando los brazos de la mujer de ojos verdes, mirando su reflejo en ellos – esto me recuerda a otra cosa que solíamos hacer de jóvenes.

La oficial esbozó una sencilla sonrisa.

\- Para eso no crees que esté vieja – reclamó, mirando disgustada hacia un lado

\- Nunca dije eso. Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo – contestó la curandera, besándole el brazo – cada vez llegas con más heridas – continuó subiendo – y ya no sé si pueda soportarlo – dijo encontrándose frente a frente con el rostro de la oficial – no puedo soportar la idea de que te hagan daño – declaró tomando el rostro de la sorprendida oficial entre sus manos.

Juntando sus labios con los de ella con un gesto decidido y familiar, profundizando cada vez más aquel beso, hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en calor. Esta vez procurando que Kya no se hiciera daño, Lin la acorralo contra el fondo de la piscina, quedando la curandera con la cabeza arriba, mientras la oficial deslizaba el vestido de su amiga levantándolo más allá de sus caderas, tocando la entrepierna de su sanadora comenzó mover los dedos en círculos, sintiendo el calor que emergía de esa zona. La mujer de ojos azules se deleitaba mirando la oficial, mientras acariciaba su firme abdomen, intercalando las caricias entre este y sus pechos.

\- ¿Es buen momento para evaluar lo de los pantalones? – preguntó la maestra tierra

\- Definitivamente deben desaparecer – contestó la curandera esbozando una mirada llena de deseo

Haciéndole caso a su sanadora Lin se deshizo de la ropa que sobraba, colocándose encima de la maestra agua comenzó un movimiento lento y profundo que poco a poco extrajo gemidos por parte de la morena, quién aferraba cada vez con más fuerza la espalda de la maestra tierra. Intensificando el ritmo de sus movimientos, conteniendo sus gemidos Lin marcaba el ritmo del encuentro, dando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas al lóbulo de su sanadora, sintiendo como se retorcía bajo ella, hasta que Kya no aguantó más rindiéndose ante el inminente orgasmo, seguida de cerca por la maestra tierra.

\- Te amo Lin – logró articular entre respiraciones cerca del oído de la oficial, quien sintió otro hormigueo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban haciendo, sintiendo como aquellas palabras quemaban su garganta exigiendo su salida

\- Te amo Kya – contestó, sintiendo en su mejilla el roce de la sonrisa de la curadora

\- ¿De verdad cambiaras de sanadora? - preguntó la curandera. Lin se movió un poco para mirarla frente a frente

\- No te cambiaría por nada del mundo

\- Siempre que quieras sanaré tus heridas – declaró la curandera

\- Ya lo has hecho – afirmó la oficial, besando tiernamente sus labios.


End file.
